


on giving

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is back, Steve finally allows himself to settle down, Steve is a dork, Tony takes issues, people are confused by the kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: Steve finally has Bucky back. It changes the way he treats people. If possible he becomes even kinder. Leave it to Tony to take issues with that...





	on giving

There had been a lot of changes once Bucky got back.

In a way that was hard to figure out for the others, it had made Steve more… attentive.

All of a sudden there were small presents.

Not only every day things like coffee or donuts, cinnamon roles, a few sweets or some takeout dinner that just appeared, but also some of the bigger things. CDs, books, a lip gloss Nat had mentioned in passing and which Steve bought on the other side of the globe, teas for Bruce, a special ergonomic pen for Pepper, some hard to get cider for Sam… all of a sudden those things kept popping up left and right.

And of course people noticed.

Some even tried to get it through to Steve that “You don’t have to, no, really, you don’t.”

Needless to say: without much avail.

Nat had tried to bring it up to Bucky. Who really didn't seem to understand the issue and just told her to let Steve continue.

In the end it was Stark who managed to get through to Steve.

“You don’t have to buy yourself onto my good side.”

It had been caused by Tony’s favorite cream cheese bagel appearing in the workshop.

And it was not lost on Steve just how ironic this was from a man who was used to throwing money at all of lives problems.

Nor had Steve been entirely prepared just how much a man with that much money could fume over the assumption that people might try to buy themselves into his goodwill.

It had taken a few heated words and a few raised voices and Stark gearing up for the big final of what ever his version of “leave and never come back” would have been, when Tony actually paused.

He must have caught something on Steve’s face.

And Steve had been all to aware just how bad his next words could be taken.

“It’s… it’s not buying Tony. It’s how we used to do things, back in the days. Bucky would help someone down at the docks, a crate of beer would appear next week. You had more potatoes then you could reasonably use yourself? You gave them away, knowing you would probably be invited for dinner somewhat soon. Someone helped you move the wrangler, you remembered them next time you pickled something. That’s how we used to treat… friends, back in the days.”

And Tony had heard it.

Steve had seen it on his face.

And he had been prepared to face what ever would follow this.

He had even been halfway willing to give up on that habit.

But Tony had heard it. The thing that helped imply why Steve had not done these things before.

“Then I want blackberry marmalade. And non of that store brought junk.”

And only people who really knew Tony might have been able to tell that he was ever so slightly wondering if just maybe he was overstepping himself.

But Steve had nodded, almost relieved.

It had taken a bit of time, since blackberrys weren't exactly in season.

But the marmalade eventually appeared in Tony's private kitchen.

And if Pepper knew that it had been one of the few things Tony’s mother had always made... And if maybe she had clued Steve into the receipt… Tony didn’t have to know everything.

And if just maybe it turned into a somewhat strange cycle of giving and taking Bucky’s favorite chocolate fudge for more marmalade… no one needed to actually say the words.

All the more since Stark wasn't the breakfast kind of guy and usually just dropped a spoonful of his haul into his nightly vodka soda...


End file.
